team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 6
A list of all the Season 6 episodes. Episodes 'Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) The Enchanted Journal!: '''Peacemaker’s new journal seems to cause trouble when he takes it with him on a mission to stop Spider Queen from robbing the local toy shop. '''Episode 2.) Just a Few Miles Left!: '''Miles Lombardi’s evil clone in whom he made out of Gideon‘s Multiplier has plans to help Gideon take down Team Stupendous easily, so the team, with the help of the real Miles, must stop them before they wreck more havoc on Rockville. '''Episode 3.) A Beautiful Primarina!: '''Lauren/Primarina is cursed by Spider Queen with a stolen enchanted charm. At first, she seems to enjoy it but learns she can’t use it to make every boy do things for her. '''Episode 4.) Thinking About Chinese Fireworks!: '''When Chinese fireworks for the luna new year are stolen by Nintoku and his Red Ninjas for their own Red Ninja firework party, Team Stupendous must get them back, but Primarina wants to start the fireworks by herself. '''Episode 5.) Carey the Hyena!: '''Carey is taken to the zoo after accidentally being transformed into a hyena when a flask is spilled on him during science class, so his friends must go there at night to save him before he is poached by hunters when he tries to get out. '''Episode 6.) Termites and Red Ninjas!: '''Carey decides to pull a silly prank on Nintoku and his Red Ninjas by releasing termites and now must stop them when they (the termites) start turning a few things into sawdust. '''Episode 7.) Archery By Night!: '''Kyle learns archery by the time the Buck’s Moon rises, making this the perfect time to unintentionally help Spider Queen with the same thing he’s been doing during the day when she tries to use a stolen bow and arrow in which she got back from Nintoku. '''Episode 8.) Gideon’s Colossal Calamity!: '''Gideon wants to make his hero Maximus proud by sinking the Gigantic, a titanic-like ship in which Team Stupendous is on and now must protect before it sinks! '''Episode 9.) The Unfortunate Koi!: '''Lauren finds a rare koi fish and wants a picture of her (dressed in a kimono) and the fish together, but once they are finished, she finds that the fish has been kidnapped by Nintoku and must save it with the rest of Team Stupendous, but the team finds out that it is giving him bad luck because it seems to like the one who found it first as the legend goes. '''Episode 10.) An Unlikely Friendship!: '''Peacemaker and Gideon are trapped underground trying to stop each other and must work together to find a way out. '''Episode 11.) Lauren and the Scepter!: '''Lauren finds a mysterious scepter while on a field trip to the local museum, but when she returns with her friends, she finds out that it has been stolen by someone none other than Spider Queen and they now must transform to stop her from wrecking havoc by using it. '''Episode 12.) Primarina the Nocturnal!: '''A rare owl is caught by Nintoku who wants to force it to be his new spy, so Primarina and her friends must save it! '''Episode 13.) When Secrets Are Uncovered!: '''Actors who used to be on ''CinderBarney and Friends need Team Stupendous’ help to find out about CinderBarney’s secret of his evil imagination after spies working in the Monroe Black Tower are captured by his friends. 'Episode 14.) On the Road to the City of Love!: '''Lauren wins a free vacation trip to Paris, France and invites her friends to come with her, but by the time they leave for the airport, the Team Stupendous Headquarters launches in the air with them and lands near the Erffel Tower. Once they arrive in Paris by night, the team finds out that Spider Queen is after French artwork to keep for herself. '''Episode 15.) Rise of the Moonlight Mask Group!: '''As a continuation of ''On the Road to the City of Love!, a French ninja clan known as the Moonlight Mask Group raids a mansion in search of money, and now Team Stupendous will have to join forces with Nintoku and his Red Ninjas to safeguard it and stop them! '''Episode 16.) (Season Finale) The Dark Neko!: '''Team Stupendous must stop Dark Neko, a new Catwoman-like villainess, from breaking into the Museum of Fine Arts. Meanwhile, Spider Queen develops her first rivalry with the new girl in bad. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6